Legends:Magia
thumb|250px|[[Legends:Unwak|Unwak, a xamã Dulok, e Morag, a bruxa Tulgah.]] Magia era um termo genérico referindo-se a qualquer um de uma série de técnicas sobrenaturais ou ensinamentos ocultos fora dos convencionais poderes da Força. Pensava-se que a magia permitia manipular aspectos da realidade, a fim de influenciar os acontecimentos. Visão geral A natureza exata de magia permanece na disputa entre os filósofos, assim como sua relação com a a Força. É possível que todas as tradições "mágicas" eram simplesmente diferentes métodos de acesso à mesma Força, ou eram emanações de diferentes aspectos da mesma. Mais do que a Força, poder mágico poderia ser preso em artefatos ou locais — mas de novo, isso pode ser apenas devido a diferentes métodos de acesso e uso da Força. O termo era também usado às vezes erradamente por primitivos ou pessoas menos informadas para se referir aos poderes da Força de Jedi e Sith convencionais, que poderiam ser chamados de "bruxos" e suas habilidades atribuídas à "magia". Os Rakata por exemplo referiam-se aos poderes de Revan como magia, para o desespero de Revan, que tentou explicar a diferença para eles. Han Solo também se referia aos poderes de Obi-Wan Kenobi como "magia". Derivados da palavra "magia" e palavras como "bruxa" são termos descrevendo poderes ou usos do lado sombrio (Bruxas de Dathomir, magia Sith, alquimia Sith, Morag identificada como "Bruxa", Mão do Imperador) que tinha conotações quase exclusivamente negativas. Finalmente, também referia-se a truques não-sobrenaturais de artistas como Wim Magwit. Nos bastidores O uso exclusivo de termos ocultos da vida real (bruxa, mago, profeta, esconjurador, alquimia, culto) para se referir a organizações Sith ou entidades cria um paralelo entre uma religião ortodoxa (os Jedi) e um culto (o lado sombrio). Em [[Jogos de Interpretação Star Wars|jogos de interpretação Star Wars]], poderes da Força têm o papel de magias de RPGs de fantasia tradicionais. O repositório da Força também é comparável à "reserva de mana" de jogos de fantasia. Uma conexão da magia fantasiosa e a Força foi "tentada" durante uma piada de Primeiro de Abril que queria que os midi-chlorians se originassem do "planeta Andowyne", o mundo fantasioso de Willow. Veja também *Magia Dathomir *Religião Ewok *Bruxa-mente *Tradições Organizadas da Força *Shaman *Magia Sith *Alquimia Sith Aparições *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Darth Plagueis'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' romance *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' romance júnior *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Boba Fett: Bounty on Bar-Kooda'' *''The Tale of the Aiwha Pod'' Aparições não-canônicas *''Willow'' *''Shadow Moon'' *''Shadow Dawn'' *''Shadow Star'' Fontes *''Droids\Ewoks'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''HoloNet News'' advertisement * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * * Categoria:Filosofias da Força